oelfkefandomcom-20200215-history
Diskussion:Oelfke
Hallo Leute, Euer Vater Herbert hat doch schon einmal Ahnenforschung über den Leitzmannshof betrieben. Da sind also noch ganz viele Generationen vorher, die Ihr hier ins Netz stellen könntet (Berta, Sophie usw.) Und die jetzigen Oelfkes bestehen doch nicht "nur" aus Monika, Carola, Hartmut, Julia usw. Da sind auch - und wohl vor allem - Alberts Abkömmlinge Hannelore und Marlene und deren Kinder. Außerdem gibt es einen sehr detailreichen Stammbaum der Familie Kothe, Dorfmark (hat auch Euer Vater - ich bin gerade dabei, den zu vervöllständigen). Viele Grüße und weiterhin viel Spass Christine Helma Abel (Hasselhoff) ch@dieabels.com Hey Christine, Wir sind ja auch laaange noch nicht fertig. Der jetzige Inhalt soll erstmal der Anfang sein - die Infos, die uns so auf Anhieb einfielen. Falls Du dich beteiligen möchtest - feel free... Liebe Grüße Schillermaus 16:46, 25. Jul 2007 (CEST) (Julia) Hallo Julia, ich werde wahrscheinlich für den Kothe-Stammbaum noch ein paar Infos von Dir brauchen. Dann komme ich einfach mal auf Dich zu. Das wird aber bestimmt Herbst/Winter werden, weil ich das momentan nicht hin bekommen werde. Ich habe dem, der den Stammbaum immer pflegt, versprochen, ihm das zu geben (fällt mir gerade nicht ein, wie der heisst). Gruß Christine HELMA (!!) Abel Hallo Julia, hallo Hartmut, wenn ich mal irgendwo ne Mailadresse finden könnte.....ich hab noch ein paar Bilder, die Euch vielleicht interessieren. Ich habe noch ziemlich viele Bilder, nicht bearbeitet sozusagen. Aber einige würden schon mal ohne großes Suchen zu Eurem Portal passen...also....eine Mailadresse bitte...Danke! Christine Hab ich jetzt an Hartmut seine Yahoo-Adresse geschickt. So long. Christine Vom Feinsten Hallo, Julia, die neue Gestaltung der Hauptseite ist very beautiful. Gruss Irmtraut : Danke schön. Hat auch gedauert, das zusammenzukopieren und umzuändern :-P Gruß Julchen 21:12, 10. Okt 2007 (CEST) Das glaube ich Dir gerne. Sieht nach viel Arbeit aus. Ist dafür aber wunderbar geworden. Gruss Irmtraut--Madamchen 21:13, 10. Okt 2007 (CEST) Richtig professionell Das wird hier ja richtig professionell. Rechtliche Hinweise und Bücher: Perfekt. Beste Grüsse Irmtraut--Madamchen 08:13, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) Farbe der Heide Guten Tag, Julia, heute würde ich gerne eine Anregung los werden: Was hälst Du davon, wenn die Hauptseite in der Farbe der Heide unterlegt sein würde? Auf Deine Meinung bin ich gespannt. Gruss--Madamchen 13:43, 28. Okt 2007 (CET) : Gute Idee. Welche Farben genau sind das? Julchen 19:37, 28. Okt 2007 (CET) Lila. Heide eben. Gruss--Madamchen 07:48, 29. Okt 2007 (CET) : http://redaktion.heidebackhaus.com/files/original_cover.jpg Party2hearty 11:00, 29. Okt 2007 (CET) Ja, genau. Gruss--Madamchen 11:49, 29. Okt 2007 (CET) : So, oder heller? gruß Julchen 14:02, 29. Okt 2007 (CET) :: Heller. Versuch's mal bitte mit der Farbe #BF96A8 Party2hearty 14:35, 29. Okt 2007 (CET) ::: ja so is gut. (?) und die zweite farbe? Julchen 14:42, 29. Okt 2007 (CET) Da grübele ich hier so vor mich hin. Sollten wir die Balken (Rubrikleisten) in Dunkelgrün lassen (Wacholder, Heidekraut usw. ist ja grün)? Wegen Farbe der Heide denke ich weiter nach (habe seit 15 Jahren keine Lüneburger Heide mehr gesehen). Auf jeden Fall finde ich es optimaler als vorher. Gruss--Madamchen 17:43, 29. Okt 2007 (CET) Habe gegoogelt unter Stichwort Lüneburger Heide. Da sind einige Farbanregungen zu finden. Schöne Grüsse--Madamchen 17:57, 29. Okt 2007 (CET) Guten Abend, Julia. Was meinst Du, war's ohne Grün vorher besser? Was gefällt Dir besser? Gruss--Madamchen 19:53, 29. Okt 2007 (CET) : Ich find's gut so. Und du? Julchen 19:56, 29. Okt 2007 (CET) Ja, es ist schön. Vielleicht bei Gelegenheit das alte Bauernhaus und die Übersicht noch etwas antik (vergilbt anmutend) unterlegen? Gruss--Madamchen 20:00, 29. Okt 2007 (CET) Neueste Änderung Hauptseite: Whow. Ganz wunderbar. Gruss--Madamchen 07:43, 30. Okt 2007 (CET) Gibt es ein Familienwappen? Gibt es eigentlich ein Familienwappen der Oelfkes vom Oelfkenhof, Hof Obergrünhagen oder Leitzmannshof? Wer weiß was darüber? Gruss--Madamchen 20:06, 29. Okt 2007 (CET) Neugierig Guten Tag, Julia, was studierst Du? Du hast wirklich eine Ader für Journalismus, wie unter anderem die Gestaltung der Hauptseite zeigt. Das musste mal gesagt werden. Gruss--Madamchen 12:19, 9. Dez 2007 (CET) : Genau. Das hatte ich auch schon gedacht. Party2hearty 15:54, 9. Dez 2007 (CET) ::Es ist nur Jura geworden. Die Hauptseite hab' ich geklaut von TVwiki. Den Rest lernt man nach ner Zeit (wie Lesen und Schreiben). Beim Design war'n wir beide beteiligt, Harti und ich, gell?...Julchen 07:38, 11. Dez 2007 (CET) :Bin aber dennoch begeistert von dem Kompliment :-) Julchen 07:52, 11. Dez 2007 (CET) Anregung Hallo, Julia, auf der Graphik der Höfe wird der Eindruck erweckt, als ob auch der Lührenhof in Oelfke-Besitz war. Sollte es gegebenenfalls gekennzeichnet werden, dass hier Oelfkes als Häuslinge lebten? Gruuss Madamchen Cheffe Das isser übrigens: Hans Stuhlmacher Bild:hans-stuhlm01.jpg Was der geleistet hat mit der Datenbeschaffung für sein Buch "Die Heidmark", ist enorm. All die Daten, all die Recherchen - alles ohne Internet. Er kam aus Schneeheide, ein Dorf in der Heidmark. War er auch von der "Umsiedlung" betroffen?--Madamchen 12:23, 6. Jan 2008 (CET) Hinweis zur Hauptseite Unter der Graphik steht im Text noch, dass Heinrich Jurgen Oelfke vom Hof Obergrünhagen abstammt. Er stammte vom Oelfkenhof--Madamchen 19:51, 19. Jan 2008 (CET) : Ja, danke, ist jetzt erl. --Party2hearty 21:49, 19. Jan 2008 (CET) Quellennachweis Kann bitte im Quellennachweis auf der Hauptseite noch aufgenommen werden, was folgt: * "Die Bauernfamilie Oelfke vom Leitzmannshof in Vierde und ihre Vorfahren": Facharbeit von Hannelore Oelfke, Erbin des Leitzmannshofes in Vierde Danke und Gruss --Madamchen 14:33, 20. Jan 2008 (CET) : Hallo, Irmtraut. Diese Facharbeit von Hannelore, hast du eine Kopie? Sind dort noch weitere Ahnen des Johann Heinrich Meyer zu finden? Für unseren Stammbaum wäre das bestimmt sehr interessant. Gruß, --Party2hearty 14:45, 20. Jan 2008 (CET) Teil der Diskussion gelöscht, da persönlich und sich hier alles im Internet verbreitet.--Madamchen 07:53, 21. Jan 2008 (CET) : Ach so. Trotzdem würde mich die Arbeit sehr interessieren. Hast du sie eingescannt? Dann bitte an ---Teil der Diskussion gelöscht, da persönlich und sich hier alles im Internet verbreitet.-----Party2hearty 21:03, 21. Jan 2008 (CET), ich wäre dir dankbar. Gruß --Party2hearty 15:07, 20. Jan 2008 (CET) : dann musst du auch die versionsgeschichte löschen, ich hab jetzt deine adresse und komm dich demnächst stalken Julchen 13:14, 22. Jan 2008 (CET) Wird erledigt.--Madamchen 15:09, 20. Jan 2008 (CET) :Die Facharbeit ist angekommen. Danke. --Party2hearty 21:03, 21. Jan 2008 (CET) Kommt auch noch extra per Post.--Madamchen 21:34, 21. Jan 2008 (CET) Schön Schick, das neue Bild auf der Hauptseite.--Madamchen 07:53, 21. Jan 2008 (CET) Frage Text unter Graphik, letzter Absatz: Sollte es nicht heißen ... der über Hans Heinrich Oelfke und Cord Heinrich Oelfke vom Oelfkenhof in Oerbke abstammt? : Ja. Danke. --Party2hearty 13:50, 2. Feb 2008 (CET) Mitten ins Herz Gefällt mir, der neue Spruch auf der Hauptseite. Wollte ich mal los werden, meinen Kommentar. Gruss--Itau 11:48, 2. Feb 2008 (CET) Verlinkung An die Admistratoren: Bitte durch Neuanlage Oelfkenhof Verden nun eine neue Verlinkung Oelfkenhof auf der Hauptseite. Zurzeit führt der Link zur Begriffserklärungsseite. . Danke und Gruss --Itau 20:42, 8. Feb 2008 (CET) : Yau, ist erledigt, Gruß --Party2hearty 21:47, 8. Feb 2008 (CET) Eine Klasse für sich Hallo, Julia, Deine Meldung Platz acht in der Bewertung unseres Wiki-Betreibers ist doch schon mal ein guter Weg hin zum vordereren Platz. Let's go. Wir schaffen es doch locker unter die ersten drei. Gruss--Itau 09:51, 26. Feb 2008 (CET) Oelfkes aus dem Bereich nördl. von Fallingbostel Hallo, im Rahmen meiner Familienforschungen tauchte auch der Famlienname OELFKE auf. Auf Geneanet.org findet man mit nachfolgendem Link: http://gw.geneanet.org/index.php3?b=kuhaku&lang=de&m=N&v=Oelfke zu den von mir eingestellten Daten. Über Rückmeldungen zu Anknüpfungen anderer Oelfkes würde ich mich freuen. Gruss Christian Langrehr 17:39, 28.03.2008 * Guten Abend, Christian Langrehr, danke für die Infos und den Link. Beste Grüsse--Itau 22:24, 28. Mär 2008 (CET) * Guten Abend, Julia, guten Abend, Hartmut: Genea Net hat noch zahlreiche Oelfkes. Gruss--Itau 23:00, 28. Mär 2008 (CET) : Danke schön an Christian. Aus dem Genea Net (ich glaub da brauchen wir auch noch n Konto) konnte ich auf den ersten Blick niemanden zuordnen, naja, vielleicht könnt Ihr's. Gruß Julchen 23:48, 28. Mär 2008 (CET) * Habe auch noch keine Verbindung gefunden. Bislang alle "neue Oelfkes" für uns. Gruss--Itau 23:53, 28. Mär 2008 (CET) * Über die Seite http://gedbas.genealogy.net/datenblatt.jsp?nr=1027257428 hatte ich Kontakt zu Herrn Volker Wolters aufgenommen. Dieser hat OELFKEs südöstlich von Bremen unterhalb von Achim. Die bewegen sich von 1693 in Holtum-Marsch über Eitzendorf, Blender, Morsum bis ins 20. Jahrhundert in Lunsen. Man kann die Daten ab dem ältesten Jasper OELFKE (siehe Link oben) verfolgen. Gruss Christian Langrehr 10:55, 29.03.2008 * Da werden wir vielleicht Verbindungen finden - Morsum, Lunsen konnten wir bisher nicht zuordnen. Besten Dank und schöne Grüsse Itau * Wo ist der Japser Oelfke, der "erste Oelfke", den Volker Wolters nennt, her gekommen? Vom Oelfkenhof in Oerbke? Gruss--Itau 11:50, 29. Mär 2008 (CET) * Wo Jasper Oelfke herkam, weiß Volker Wolters auch noch nicht. Gruss Christian 15:52, 29.03.2008 Zählt nicht mehr weiter Anzahl der Artikelseite: "Zähler" auf Hauptseite hängt bei 337 fest. Es sind doch schon mehr Seiten, oder? Gruss--Itau 23:50, 28. Mär 2008 (CET) : Bei mir steht jetz 341. Wird wohl an den Cookies liegen, die dein Browser abspeichert, um Seiten schneller laden zu können. Aktualisieren, oder ne Runde warten... Gruß Julchen 23:59, 28. Mär 2008 (CET) Die Hausarbeit von Onkel Albert Guten Tag, Julia und Hartmut, hier eine Empfehlung: Nehmt Ihr die Hausarbeit von Albert oelfke für die Landbauschule (Georgsanstalt) Ebsdorf aus dem Jahre 1952 noch mit in den Quellennachweis auf der Hauptseite auf? Das wäre, finde ich, gut. Beste Grüsse--Itau 10:51, 15. Apr 2008 (CEST) Seit wann nicht mehr katholisch? Eine Anregung von Hannelore: Ist irgendwie heraus zu finden, seit wann die Oelfkes und warum nicht mehr katholisch sind? Wer es weiß, schreibt es doch bitte mal in den Artikel. Beste Grüsse --Itau 13:33, 18. Apr 2008 (CEST) * Waren die Oelfkes denn vor de Reformation katholisch? Beste Grüsse--Itau 13:44, 18. Apr 2008 (CEST) : Es ist mir neu, dass die Oelfkes katholisch waren, gibt es denn hierfür Hinweise? Gruß--Party2hearty 21:05, 18. Apr 2008 (CEST) * Siehe die beiden Links, die ein/e Unbekannte/r auf die Diskussionsseite Leitzmannshof gebiemt hat. Beste Grüsse--Itau 10:17, 19. Apr 2008 (CEST) Heinrich friedrich w Oelfke Hello, reaching my family tree. My grandmother's name is Beatrice (Oelfke) Graham and her grandfather was Heinrich Friedrich W. Oelfke 1831-1889, married to Anna Meyer. Heinrich friedrich Oelfke was born in/around Hannover Germany 1831, moved to Ohio USA, was on the 1860 Cenus and married in 1866, died in Ohio I was wondering if you knew of any connections to Heinrich Friedrich W Oelfke. I do not know who his parents were, I did see a file somewhere that suggested his father might be William C Oelfke, mother unknown. By chance do you have any information on my side of the family? I would love to hear from you if you do. Thank you for your time, Laura Laurabstuchly@gmail.com 1889.thumb|Heinrich Friedrich Oelfke